Story of Evil
by pinkpeacelimegreen
Summary: Bubbles and Boomer find themselves trapped in Rin and Len's Story of Evil.


**A/N: Hello everyone. After another how many months I'm finally back once again. Things haven't been the greatest in my life recently, so I haven't had much motivation to write, but I'm happy to be back to it once again. This time around, I'm trying a bit of a crossover. It'll be easier to understand later in the story. Anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter one of ****_Story of Evil _****(yes, this is actually going to be a chapter story and not a one shot).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls or any other related characters from ****_The Powerpuff Girls_**** series.**

A young blonde girl sat alone in her room at her drawing desk. Her hair was adorned in pigtails, the rest of her clad in blue. Her hand absent-mindedly moved about the page in front of her, curves and lines alike appearing on the page. For her, drawing was a gift. She created elaborate works simply by daydreaming. No one. not even her, could predict what would come next, her mind could be so sporadic. As of late, however, the had a pattern. Upon the paper would appear the one she desired most.

Her counterpart, her rival, Boomer.

So many times had she seen him that she could perfectly remember every little detail about him from the flow of his hair to his mesmerizing sapphire eyes. Her image of him, so vivid, that her hand could draw him with precise and expert movements a thousand times over. She had not a clue as to why the boy fascinated her so. Every one of his movements she would memorize and remember them just as clearly as if it was happening all over again before her eyes. His smirk, his voice, everything about him drove her absolutely made. She yearned to feel his tender touch and claim his as her own.

What was she thinking? She knew it would never be possible for them to be together. Even if he did feel the same towards here, there were other problems that stood in the way, namely-

"Bubbles!"

Bubbles let out a squeak as she nearly jumped out of her chair. She quickly flipped her most recent drawing of Boomer over. "Geez, have to give me a heart attack?" she asked.

Her sister, Blossom chuckled. "Sorry about that," she said before her face turned serious. "We have to go. The Mayor called and said the Rowdyruff Boys are causing trouble again."

Bubbles' heart sped up but she maintained her composure. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

Blossom turned to leave. "Okay, but don't take too long. You know how impatient Buttercup gets when you keep her waiting." The door clicked shut lightly behind her.

That was who was in the way.

Her own sisters, Blossom and Buttercup were one of the main problems that stood in the way. She never dared to tell them about how she really felt about Boomer because she knew they would not understand. As for another problem, it was their counterparts, Boomer's brothers Brick and Butch. Brick being a leader like Blossom could be quite as ass when it came to certain matter and Butch is quite the hothead like her green sister. Even in the event of Boomer liking her, and her sisters approving, Bubbles knew that his brothers would never allow the romance. After all, they have been rivals for years, and nothing has since changed.

"Come on, Bubbles!"

The sound of Buttercup's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Coming!" she called and zipped out of her room and joined her sisters downstairs. "Sorry, I had to finish a couple details on my drawing."

Buttercup scoffed. "Drawing... What a waste..."

Blossom glared at Buttercup. "Be nice. You're just upset that she that as a special power years before you got any of yours. Now let's go."

Buttercup muttered something under her breath as the trio took to the sky. Their rainbow of pink, lime green, and baby blue chased behind them as they flew over the city.

Bubbles' mind began to wander again. She loved flying. It gave her the sensation of freedom and not being forever bound to the earth. Never did she take her abilities for granted. She knew of many people who envied her and her sisters and wanted to be just like them. Unfortunately with great power came great responsibility. The Powerpuff Girls always had the duty of fighting crime in the city. It was tiring nonetheless, but someone had to do it, especially when it came to the giant monsters that rampaged through the city destroying buildings in their wake. Yeah, giant monsters are unrealistic, but for these girls, it was the norm.

The trio landed near a group of abandoned buildings, right where the Mayor had said. Blossom looked around confused. "They're not here?"

Buttercup growled angrily. "Damn it! I was really looking forward to kicking Butch's ass!"

Bubbles didn't think the Mayor would give them false information, so she stopped her sister as they were about to take off and go back home. "Wait, I think they are here."

"What are you talking about, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"I think they were out here earlier, and one of these buildings is their hide out," Bubbles mused.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Blossom said and opened the door nearest to them. The metal creaked open to reveal an empty and dark room.

"See? They're not here! Let's go!" Buttercup said impatiently.

Blossom stopped her this time. "There's multiple rooms here, you know. They may not be the brightest, but I don't think they're dumb enough to have a lair in the first and most obvious place."

Buttercup grumbled. "Well if they aren't here, you owe me one."

The girls floated inside and looked around. Towards the back of the building was a hallway that led to multiple rooms. Some still had doors in tack, others were falling off the hinges. They eyed the door at the end that looked in the best condition.

"If they're here, that's got to be it," Blossom stated. "Prepare yourselves for anything."

Blossom was about to quietly open the door when Buttercup pushed her aside. "Come on, let's just get this over with!" she said and punched in the door. It flew to the opposite side of the room and smacked into the wall. The Puffs peered in and were met with the eyes of three stunned Rowdyruff Boys.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brick asked.

"Clam it, hat head! We're here to fight!" Buttercup yelled.

"Oh, you are, are you? What's the occasion?"

"The usual," she stated. "You guys are causing trouble again!"

The three brothers looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Trouble?" Brick asked. "Does this look like trouble to you?" He gestured to the simple room and the couple of ratty sofas that the three occupied.

"Yeah, greenie," Butch sneered. "You're the one who bust down our door. Now if you don't mind, I think you need to leave."

"I'm not leaving without a fight!" Buttercup shouted and tried to lunge at her counterpart but was held back. "Hey! What gives?!"

"Buttercup, calm down," Blossom said. "They're not doing anything. Let's go."

Buttercup tried desperately to break free from her sisters' grasps, but she wasn't successful. She compensated by zapping Butch with her laser vision.

Brick chuckled. "Uh oh, looks like you got the beast mad."

"Prepare to get your ass handed to you, girly," Boomer said before laughing.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles scolded. "You didn't have to do that!" Bubbles noticed a charged Butch coming at her and Blossom. "Eep!" she squeaked out and flew out of the path of destruction of the very pissed, emerald-eyed menace.

Blossom let go of Buttercup and flew up towards the ceiling just in time for Butch to tackle Buttercup and send the two flying out the door and into a near by wall. "Why do I bother..." she muttered and looked to Brick. "What, you're not going to fight me?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I don't have any beef with ya right now." The sound of the greens fighting could be heard in the distance. "You might wanna take a seat while waiting for those two to get done brawling."

Blossom eyed him carefully. "Alright..." she said and hesitantly sat next to him.

"So what's new in your life?" he casually asked.

Blossom was a bit surprised by his laid back tone and detected no hostility or sarcasm in his voice. "Oh, you know, the usual. School, save the town again and again."

He chuckled. "Yeah, sounds like your life." He noticed Bubbles still floating near the doorway. "You can sit too, you know. Boom doesn't bite... Often."

"Umm, okay..." she said and sat next to her counterpart. "Hi, Boomer."

"Hey, fancy seeing you here," he said lamely and smirked.

Bubbles laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess it is. This is kind of weird, you know. Us not fighting for a change and having an actual conversation."

Boomer shrugged. "Yeah, it's weird alright, but I like weird. It keeps things interesting."

Bubbles raised an eyebrow at him. "If you like weird, then want to know something?"

"Sure."

"I, uh, li-" she started but was cut off when Butch and Buttercup slammed into her and Boomer.

Brick looked at the dust cloud annoyed "Geez, can you be any more careless?"

Blossom laughed at his expression. "That's those two, for you."

Brick shook his head. "I'll cry tears of joy the day those two actually think before attacking each other."

Blossom smirked. "Yeah, that'll be the day..."

The dust started to clear and Brick and Blossom floated over to separate their siblings. Butch and Buttercup were still going at it and rolling around on the floor. Brick grabbed Butch by his hair and pulled him off of Buttercup. "Alright, enough. You've already destroyed half the place."

Butch struggled in Brick's grasp. "Ow! Okay! Just let go of my hair!" Brick dropped him to the ground and Butch smirked at his counterpart. "We'll continue this next time, girly."

Buttercup smirked back. "Fair enough," she said and walked closer to him. He was surprised to receive a slap to the face. "But don't call me girly!" Butch chuckled lightly and rubbed at the forming red mark on his face.

"Ready to go, Bubbles?" Blossom asked but received no response. "Bubbles?" She looked to the floor to find her sister laying unconscious and she gasped. "Oh no... Buttercup! See what your carelessness has done this time?!"

Buttercup's face paled. "Oh, my god, I didn't mean to..."

Butch looked at her sympathetically. "Don't blame yourself, it was my fault too." He looked to the rubbles and noticed Boomer lying close beside the blue Puff, also unconscious.

Brick gave the two greens a stern look. "Come on, let's try to wake them up."

Blossom lightly tapped at Bubbles' face. "Hey, Bubbles, can you hear me? You need to wake up."

Buttercup looked mournfully at her sister. "Yeah, Bubbles. I didn't mean to do this."

Beside them, Brick nudged at Boomer. "Hey, Boom, get up."

The two opposing forces continued to try to wake their fellow teammates for several minutes. Blossom started to get worried. "Brick, shouldn't they have woken up by now?"

Brick's expression mirrored hers. "Yeah, I think they should have by now, or we should have at least gotten some sort of reaction. A twitch, a grunt. Nothing."

Butch and Buttercup stood back and looked guiltily at each other. "This is all our fault," Buttercup muttered.

"Yeah," Butch said while looking at the ground. "For once, I actually regret fighting."

"Me too," she said softly.

The reds and greens continued to look upon their blue siblings, waiting and hoping they would soon awake.

**A/N: Hope you liked the start of this. More to come soon. Adios!**


End file.
